Incubus
by DesperatelyC.King
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. After a while he knows that he won't be able to stay away from her, but he's terrified that he's going to end up killing her. He enlists some unlikely help & receives some very unique lessons. Eventual ExB Rated M 4 lemons


Edward left Bella, but knows that he won't be able to stay away from her. He enlists the help of a long-time friend to help 'prepare him' for his reunion with the girl of his dreams. Rated M for lemons. If you're not old enough to read this please don't.

* * *

special thanks to the vamptramp for motivating to get on this... 1st fanfic sp please be gentle

* * *

Her eyes were grainy and blurred with sleep. She ground her fists into them in an effort to clear them. She rolled onto her side and was startled to find a beautiful stranger in her bed. She made to move away, but instead found herself lost in his endless golden eyes.

He was lying on his side, facing her, his upper body propped up on his elbow. Never, in all of her nineteen years, had she seen such breathtaking beauty as his. His hair was a tousled coppery mess that looked anything but messy, in spite of the fact that it stuck out every which way.

Her breath hitched as she took in the way his black, short sleeved, cotton t-shirt hugged his slender, well-defined torso. She could've sworn she saw a rippling of muscles across his abdomen, beneath the thin fabric, as he leaned closer to her. He gently blew his sweet, cool breath across her face and grinned crookedly before whispering, in a voice as light as air and smooth as velvet, "You're dreaming." She merely nodded in response, clearly under his spell.

He reached out and caressed her soft, warm cheek and she nuzzled into his cold marble-like hand, smiling up at him. He gazed at her eyes, hauntingly familiar in their wide set and chocolate color, and yet so very different from the doe-like, chocolate covered windows into the soul of his one true love.

He closed his eyes a moment, and pulled an image from his photographic memory, focusing on every detail of another girl, from another time. When he opened his eyes it was _that_ girl he saw lying before him, smiling up at him shyly from beneath her long lashes.

He slid his index finger under her chin, tilting her face toward his and brushing his lips against hers in the faintest, whisper of a kiss. The second time their lips met, his parted, allowing his tongue to slip out just enough to taste her. He refused to allow himself to focus on how wrong she tasted, sweet, but so very wrong.

He brought to mind the tantalizing scent of strawberries and freesia, and submerged himself in the memory of it, willfully ignoring the lavender and citrus that permeated the air in the small room.

He ghosted his palm down her arm, slender and bare, barely making contact with her sensitive flesh. He followed the same trail back up her arm to her shoulder, where he skimmed the delicate fabric of the narrow straps of her pink satin nightgown. Back up her neck to the tender spot on her throat where her blood pulsed furiously, calling out to the monster he struggled to reign in.

He shifted, sliding down her body, taking in the feel of her skin against his hands. He smoothed them down her chest and over her heaving bosom, where she arched up against him, breath quickening and heart pounding erratically.

Cold, marble fingers grazed her flat stomach, leaving a trail of fire in the wake of his icy touch. Down her slender thighs, past her knees and to the soles of her feet, his palms explored her.

She groaned as he began his assent back up her legs, massaging her flesh as he went. When he returned to her thighs, his thumbs caught under the hem of her thin gown, moving it upward until it was bunched up under her arms; leaving her completely exposed to him in the faint moonlight that washed in through her open bedroom window.

He leaned down, inhaling the sweet, succulent scent of her arousal as he kissed and licked his way back down. He circled each of her peaks with his tongue before leaving a trail of feather-light, fiery kisses across her abdomen.

She gasped sharply as his cool tongue delved between her thighs, her thoughts primal and debauched in her lust-addled mind. He ran his tongue along her slit from top to bottom, and teased her entrance as his thumb rubbed firm circles over her tiny bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked of their own volition, as she writhed under his ministrations. His other hand gripped her right breast, kneading the soft, pliant flesh, and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God," she moaned breathlessly, as she felt her raw need tightening and coiling within the depths of her abdomen.

He released her breast and brought his hand to her center, plunging two fingers deep within her slick, pulsing, heat. She bucked against his fingers, matching him thrust for thrust. She groaned and panted as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

She was so absorbed in the nearly painful pleasure her body was experiencing, that she didn't hear the bedroom door open. Nor did she notice the pale-skinned beauty that quietly entered the room, strawberry-blond curls framing her exquisite face as she watched the scene in front of her in delight.

He curled his fingers inside of her as he continued thrusting them in and out, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot and pushing her past the boundaries of sanity and reality. Her entire body twitched as she cried out, "Oh my God! Oh! Yes!"

"Yesss!" He hissed, urging her over the edge as he felt her muscles clench over his fingers. He continued pumping her as she shuddered and trembled, coming completely undone, her eyes rolled back in her head in intense euphoria.

He rose from his position between her thighs, and pulled her lower on the bed, until her backside was nearly hanging off the edge. As soon as her breathing had recovered she raised her eyes to meet his, black with desire, and she gasped to see him licking his very talented fingers clean of her juices.

He fought to beat down the monster within as he took her hips in his hands and entered her in one full thrust. He forced himself to hold still, allowing her a moment to adjust to his intrusion, before pulling back until only his tip remained inside of her and then plunged fully into her again.

He continued his slow, purposeful strokes as the strawberry blond moved in to fondle her breasts. The young girl whimpered as she realized it wasn't her lover's touch lighting her flesh on fire, but that of another women. She made to object, but he quickened his pace then, sending an explosion across her skin and bringing her back to the cusp of ecstasy.

It no longer mattered whose fingers were where, only that she be permitted to feel the things that she was feeling. When the beautiful woman leaned forward to take her nipple into her mouth, she simply couldn't bring herself to object. In fact, she brought her hands up and tangled her fingers into the woman's silky strawberry blond locks, pulling her closer as she whimpered and moaned.

The woman's mouth released her rosy peak and kissed a trail up her chest, running her tongue along the length of her collarbone, before kissing her way up her neck. When she reached her ear she nipped her lobe gently, and blew her intoxicatingly sweet breath across the young girl's face.

She hummed into the girl's ear before speaking, in a voice thick with sex, "Do you like that my pet? Do you like the feel of him inside you?"

The girl moaned, her hips rocking back and forth with every thrust he delivered. She wasn't sure she was capable of forming coherent words when she opened her mouth to answer. "Mmm… So. Fucking. Good," she groaned, each word emphasized by a thrust.

The woman smiled, and leaned down to suckle and kiss the girl's neck. The smell of sex in the room was thick and it only served to heighten her own arousal. She swallowed the venom that pooled in her mouth and shifted so that she could suckle the girl's lovely, firm, breasts while she watched the length of his cock disappear and reappear from the depths between the girl's creamy thighs.

She glanced up at his face; his usually golden eyes were coal black and hooded, lips twisted into a beautiful lusty smile. His brow was furrowed, his forehead creased, and his strong jaw was clenched tight. He was close. _You're fucking beautiful_, she thought at him and couldn't help but envy the writhing young girl a bit.

The girl was moaning and groaning relentlessly as she neared her climax. A thin sheen of perspiration formed over most of her body as her muscles tensed in anticipation of the inevitable surge of pleasure. The woman wrapped her lips over her teeth and bit down on her nipple, hard. At the same time she roughly pinched the other, causing the girl to arch her back up and off the bed, sending him even deeper into her core and causing her insides to contract as the first ripples of her orgasm wracked her body.

"Oh! Oh fuck yesss!" she screamed as she was plummeted into the sea of release, swimming in her ecstasy and begging to drown in it.

The sound of her cries and the feeling of her hot wetness clamping down over him was more than he could take. The monster within him roared, urging him to sink his teeth into the smooth skin of her throat and fully claim her. He bit back the urge to cry out as he exploded, spilling his seed deep within her.

During that moment of total abandonment, as he pulsed inside of her, her innermost muscles contracting around him tightly, milking him of every drop of his essence. The air was heavy with her scent, the pounding of her heart reverberated in his ears along with the faint sloshing of her blood racing through her sweet veins. It was in that very moment, that the monster took him. He lunged for her throat wildly, knocking a very surprised strawberry blond to the floor in his haste, blinded by the need to consume her.

His razor sharp teeth met the soft, yielding flesh of her throat, and her only response was a deep, contented sigh as her eyes rolled back before her lids fluttered closed. Still inside of her, he felt himself grow rigid once again as the sweet, warm liquid coated his tongue with ecstasy. He pulled deeply, greedily taking in as much of her as possible with every long draw. Her heart slowed audibly before stuttering to a stop just before the very last drops of her life essence were drained from her lifeless body.

The euphoric high lasted but a moment after he released her, and as the monster retreated, thirst satisfied, he fell to his knees at the foot of the bed, filled with anguish, disgust and self-loathing.

"There, there," the woman cooed soothingly as she approached him. "That was pretty remarkable for your first time." She helped him to his feet and busied herself disposing of the young girl's body as he dressed.

Several minutes later, they slipped out the window and set off for home. She studied his face as they ran in silence, not requiring his gift to know what he was thinking. "Mistakes happen Edward," she said hoping to reassure him, "that's why you're practicing."

* * *

A/N: Sooo... whatcha think? Worth continuing with?


End file.
